


Icarus

by thebraveandthebroiled



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebraveandthebroiled/pseuds/thebraveandthebroiled
Summary: Kara has some thoughts about flying and what it means to reach for the sun.





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> Referring to Chapter 4 of the [And They Will Write Our Myths in Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113200/chapters/24802119) universe.

It’s funny the tales we tell  
And those we choose to ignore

They say it was flying too high what killed Icarus  
And forget it were any more 

Wasn’t just the danger of the sun though  
The sea would’ve ruined him too  
If not captivity someday

But they don’t tell that story  
Of the one who rose above the ocean  
Of the one who learned to fly away

Instead they tell the story  
Of the one that fell for wanting  
Of the one that tried to touch sun’s gold 

They tell it hoping that in hearing  
The fear of falling will take hold

They tell it hoping that in hearing  
We come to find the cost too dear to pay 

They tell it hoping that in hearing  
We keep our wings hidden, our dreams at bay

But it’s not hubris to want to fly  
Nor foolishness to try and hold the sun  
Try as they might to decry  
Icarus wasn’t the hopeless one

For we were made for grander things than hiding  
Made for heights greater than the ground  
Icarus ain’t just a tale on dying  
But of finding the price better than being bound

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Aten's Blessings Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/atenist_superfic)


End file.
